theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pete
Pete is a character from the Walt Disney Company studios. He is a cat who is sometimes depicted with a peg leg. He is mostly known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck & Goofy Goof. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series Alice Comedies before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse, which makes him Disney's oldest continuing character. Personality Pete's personality has changed over the years, but one factor has always remained the same: Pete is always up to no good. Pete can be called many things: a schemer, thief, monster, con artist, or even a heartless villain. Often relying on brute strength, Pete can sometimes be a bumbler. (Though he has sometimes been shown to be smart on a genius level or smarter than Mickey & co.) However, this has never prevented him from cheating people, only to be foiled by a heroic character. In most roles, Pete is conceived as monstrous, being feared by most and challenged by few. His plans would range from kidnapping to taking over a country. He was seen to smoke in earlier cartoons but has managed to kick the habit (though his smoking is still featured in a majority of his merchandise and promotional material). Aside from his truly villainous nature, Pete was shown to have a softer side, notably in Goof Troop and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Both depicted Pete as a mischievous schemer rather than a villain. In Goof Troop however, Pete was viewed as cruel by his son P.J. who'd rather eat glass than go fishing with his father. In Clubhouse, Pete's nature was toned down incredibly for the target audience and became more of a friend than foe to Mickey and friends as the series progressed while maintaining the antagonistic role for specials. Like most Disney villains, Pete is fully aware of the fact that he is a cruel villain and that people strongly dislike him, however, he takes pride in his evil deeds feeling no remorse for his victims for the most part. The popular Kingdom Hearts series portrays Pete as the bumbling sidekick-type that comically fails his evil missions. While not always conceived as a major threat to the game's protagonist Sora, Pete manages to be a key part in the plots of his partner Maleficent. Because of his varying role as a villain, Pete can be one of three Disney villains (the others being Maleficent and Chernabog) who simply do what they do for just deliberate evil. Through all the years the world has known the notorious Pete, whether he has been simply an antagonist or a full-blown villain, he still manages to play the part of the character he was created to be; the fellow everyone loves to hate. History Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920's short subject series, "Alice Comedies". He appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete, the name referencing to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him to a beach, where he sees Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles, and identified Alice's puzzle as a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on him antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat, Julius, in an attempt steal the puzzle. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen, and was destined to soon return. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (series)Edit When Walt Disney needed a villain to stack up against his new star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to a good use. The introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short, The Ocean Hop (September 8, 1927). Inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film, one becoming a classic. At one point, Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there was no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. It is noted that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928), the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Mickey Mouse Pete soon appeared as Mickey Mouse's archenemy, beginning with the cartoons The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). He has, by this time, shed his bear-like appearance, and had become more defined as a cat. In the Disney cartoons of the 1930s, Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis, but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day, in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). In recent years, Pete has become a major, recurring Disney character, appearing in most material to involve Mickey Mouse, or his friends. He would go on to appear in popular television series such as Goof Troop, House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pete would also star as an antagonist in a few of Mickey's films, most notably, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Beginning with the Mickey shorts, Pete was given a distinctive booming voice, in contrast to Mickey's light, falsetto voice. This was provided by Billy Bletcher in most of the classic shorts. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts series Pete appears as a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. (Though he doesn't always play a particularly large role in most appearance, though he's one of the two main antagonist of KH II and is an instigator in KH Re:/Coded) He serves as Maleficent's second-in-command and is the only villain who still cooperates with her throughout the series. However, Pete is a chronic bumbler, and as Sora puts it, "not smart enough to tie his own shoes." (Though it has been hinted numerous times that Pete is actually smarter than he lets on, a fact even supported by Axel in 358/2 Days) Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pete appears in Disney Town as a resident and enters the Rumble Races disguised first as Captain Dark, a rouge racer, and then as Captain Justice, pretending to help people in order to gain votes so that he would win the Million Dreams Award. However, whenever he tries helping, he causes nothing but headaches for those whom he is pretending to help--not to mention he appears terrified of the Unversed. After Queen Minnie announces that Terra, Aqua, and Ven win the award, Pete jumps on stage, complaining that the votes were counted wrong. However, Minne reveals that even though he didn't win, a few votes (possibly one vote came from Ventus as thanks for informing him about the town) were given to him. However, Pete disregards the votes given to him and demands the prize. Angered, Minne banishes him from Disney Town and has the Brooms haul him away. He's sent to the dark realm (which is mistaken for the Lanes Between due to the creators reusing the background), where he hears Maleficent's voice. The dark fairy informs Pete that she will free him if helps her conquer the worlds. She then opens a Dark Corridor (presumably to her homeworld of Enchanted Dominion) and the wily Pete escapes through it. Because of this incident, Pete can be considered a prime example of those who turn to the darkness. Between Birth by Sleep and 358/2 Days In return for his freedom, Pete became a commander in Maleficent's Heartless army, and traveled around many worlds building up more and more legions of Heartless to help her plot of universal domination (considering there is more than one world). As Maleficent was busy thinking up their plans, Pete was sent out as her brute force to help recruit allies to their cause, ultimately leading to the council of villains in Kingdom Hearts. While Sora defeated everyone else, Pete was off busy making new and powerful Heartless for Maleficent to use. However, he did catch wind of what happened to the group sometime during the year Sora slept. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Pete appears once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, hunting for the Lamp in Agrabah as he did in Kingdom Hearts II. When Axel and Roxas appear in the world on a mission, they come across the villain in the Marketplace. He is looking for a secret entrance out of town to the Cave of Wonders in order to find Genie's lamp, which he doesn't know has been found. A mini-game then begins, Roxas having to stay out of Pete's sight. Pete eventually escapes Organization XIII's sights, not appearing until one of Roxas's future visits to the world. Once again, sometime in the future, Roxas found himself in Agrabah, this time with Xion. While investigating the Cave of Wonders, they then run into Pete, still on his hunt for Genie's lamp, battling him. Later, Pete appears in Neverland, and is revealed to have been the one that made all the fake treasure maps for Captain Hook to follow, relying on the pirate's greed to conjure up tons of Heartless in his mad quest for riches. Roxas winds up destroying these Heartless anyway, and Pete's manipulation of Hook eventually leads to the creation of the Ruler of the Sky, Pete's "Prize Heartless", yet that too is defeated by Roxas. Kingdom Hearts II Pete first appearance in the series is in Kingdom Hearts II, as one of the two main antagonists of the game, alongside Xemnas, serving as the primary enemy of the first half of the game. (Currently making Pete the only non-original Disney villain to be the main antagonist of a Kingdom Hearts game, albeit sharing the title of antagonist of KH II with Xemnas) Pete is first encountered outside Mysterious Tower, having sent in a squad of Heartless to turn the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid into a Heartless to act as Pete's bodyguard. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up, informing him of Maleficent's demise, and in anger Pete called an army of Heartless to attack. Afterward Pete decided to tell them who lived in the tower and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran inside in excitement, leaving Pete to lose his temper. He returned to Hollow Bastion to see if what he'd heard was true and found the fortress devoid of activity, until Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo appeared, a precursor to her own return. When she finally made her way back, he informed her of the breakdown of her villain's alliance, and the pair set their sights on raising more Heartless and finding a new castle. Pete was present to help Hades by kidnapping Megara and distracting Hercules and Sora long enough for Hades to send the Hydra to the Coliseum, and Barbossa by calling on the Illuminator to help Barbossa fight Sora and Jack Sparrow - but he doesn't fight in this world - with their respective attempts to snuff out their enemies, but all of their plots ended in failure. After being admonished by Maleficent, he began pining for the old days, causing a portal to Timeless River to open up. Going back into the past to steal Disney Castle's treasured Cornerstone of Light, which would enable Maleficent to take it over, Pete found unexpected resistance in the form of the Keyblade Master, and himself from the past of 1928. By that point, 1928-Pete had not yet turned evil, and the heroes thwarted the scheme, though Sora never considered Pete much of a threat due to Pete's incompetence (Sora once described him as "Not smart enough to tie his own shoes"). He later appears aiding Scar in the plan to take over the Pride Lands, and at that particular part of the game's climax, he successfully turns Scar into a Heartless and by the looks of it has already begun to submerge Heartless into the Keyhole. This isn't stated but is implied as the skies turn an ugly grey-green color and he says to Simba, "Oh you'll rule all right, in the Pride Lands of darkness!". In order to accomplish this, he transformed into a lion, although he doesn't have very good balance. He also tried to retrieve Jafar's lamp in Agrabah which ended in predictable results. During the invasion of Hollow Bastion, Pete fled when he saw the Nobodies. He and Maleficent turned up one last time in the Castle That Never Was, seeking to take it for their own. When Ansem the Wise's machine to encode Kingdom Hearts exploded, it caused the creation of thousands of Heartless. Knowing that the Keyblade Master and his friends were the only ones who could stop Xemnas, Maleficent volunteered to hold off the Heartless, on the condition that when they'd destroyed them all the Castle would be hers. Pete suggested fleeing, causing Maleficent to dismiss him, but a conversation with Mickey convinced him to stand and fight. It is unknown of what has happened to Maleficent and Pete after the castle was destroyed. Pete appears as an opponent in the Hades Paradox Cup. However, it is unclear if this happens before or after his and Maleficent's plan to take over the Castle That Never Was. Kingdom Hearts coded In Kingdom Hearts Re:/Coded, Pete is the secondary antagonist. Sometime later, Pete appears in Disney Castle while King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were trying to uncover the secrets of the Journal. The moment they were taken to the data world, Pete was taken with them, but to a different location. He calls Maleficent to him, and the two decide that the data world could be used for their plans to plunge the world in darkness. Pete makes his first reappearance in the data version of Olympus Coliseum, where he taunts Data Sora. He then travels to Data Agrabah, where he gives the data version of Jafar a bugged lamp, which gives him power over his world. Maleficent and Pete then appear together, and Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade and infects Data-Riku with bugs. It is also revealed here that Pete himself is the reason why Mickey & co. can't leave the data world, having cut the connection to the real world. The two take Riku to the digital Hollow Bastion, where Pete fights Data-Sora, and then forces him to fight Riku. After Sora defeats them and debugs Riku's data, the Journal begins erasing itself. Maleficent and Pete attempt to fight Sora-Heartless, but are quickly defeated. However, before they can be erased, Data-Riku retrieves them, and they return to the real world shortly before Mickey, though Pete warns his arch-nemesis that he'll be back. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Pete returns to Disney Castle with Maleficent and aids her in taking Queen Minnie hostage to force Mickey to give them access to the Data Worlds again, but Mickey refuses and Lea appears, throwing a chakram at Pete. Pete narrowly dodges, but loses his grip on Minnie and she escapes to safety. All but defeated, Pete leaves with Maleficent. Sora and Riku also come into conflict with a past incarnation of Pete in Country of the Musketeers, set in the past when Pete was the captain of the Royal Musketeers under Princess Minnie. However, Pete is the world's main antagonist, and schemes to overthrow Minnie with help from the Beagle Boys and become King himself, but the three Musketeers, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, aided by Sora and Riku, put an end to his evil plans. Strangely, the Pete here is considerably smarter and less cowardly than his past and future self. Pete, along with the Beagle Boys, is the main boss of Country of the Musketeers. In battle, Pete fights by tossing bombs, swinging on a prop set, and slashing at Sora, and creating shockwaves with his sword. To beat him, Sora must launch the Beagle Boys at Pete in a cannon by using Reality Shift. After launching all three Beagle Boys, Pete will get angry and jump off the ship to fight Sora himself. After knocking out Pete, Sora must finish Pete by using Reality Shift, if it is successful, Pete will be defeated, if not, Pete will regain some HP after some time. However, if playing as Riku, Holey Moley is fought instead. Against, later ON Sora's Team Pete follows the team to other worlds with Maleficent and gathers villains to rule all worlds together, but as the plan backfires, there are more villains that are rougue, and turning their backs on each other. Soon when he was betrayed by Maleficent, Pete joined Sora's team when he was touched of how they forgave him after al the things he's done, and was happy to do good with friends that actually like him. Category:Villains Category:Fighters Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Characters Category:Darkness Category:Classic characters Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Cats Category:Comedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Cowards Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters that turned into animals Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Summoners Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters